1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transmitting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transmitting apparatus for transmitting a video signal to a receiving apparatus for displaying pictures.
2. Background Information
There has been known a picture image communication apparatus that transmits video signals by way of a transmission channel, as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-177947. This picture image communication apparatus is provided with an imaging apparatus as a transmitting apparatus, and a recording display as a receiving apparatus. The imaging apparatus compresses the captured image data for each field to generate compressed picture data, assigns a field number to each field of compressed picture data, and transmits the compressed picture data and field numbers. The receiving apparatus receives and stores the compressed picture data and the field numbers, determines the reception condition based on the field numbers received. If a poor reception state continues for a certain length of time, the receiving apparatus starts reading solely the even- or odd-numbered fields. When an adequate reception condition continues for a certain length of time, the receiving apparatus carries out the read operation for each frame. Degradation of the display picture, which tends to occur when the compressed picture data is transmitted and displayed through a transmission channel with a poor transmission condition, can thereby be alleviated.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-177947, degradation of the display picture is alleviated by the recording display (the receiving side apparatus) displaying a picture by using only the even-numbered fields or odd-numbered fields when the reception condition is poor. In this arrangement, however, the imaging apparatus (the transmitting side apparatus) does not control the data transmission based on the reception condition of the transmission channel. For this reason, a large amount of data is lost or dropped at irregular intervals from the compressed image data received by the receiving apparatus when the transmission bandwidth between the transmitting and receiving apparatuses has narrowed due to the effect of the installation distance between the transmitting and receiving apparatuses, the shielding between the transmitting and receiving apparatuses, the radio waves from other wireless equipment, or other factors on the transmission bandwidth. Even when the receiving apparatus displays image using only the even- or odd-numbered fields, the displayed images tend to lose frames or experience breakup.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved transmitting apparatus that overcomes the problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.